In the related art, images captured by infrared cameras have been used for drive assist and other purposes. In particular, relatively clear images can be obtained by using near infrared rays or short wavelength infrared rays to capture images even under poor conditions such as at night or during bad weather. In general, images of near infrared rays or short wavelength infrared rays are captured by receiving reflected light from infrared rays emitted from a camera (see Patent Literature 1, for example).